Fire and Ice
by BellaSwanWings
Summary: Bella gets amnesia, and Edward goes away for a while. Will Jacob finally have his chance? or is his jubilation short lived? please R&R the story is better than this summary! : rated K plus just to be safe
1. Telling Charlie

Chapter one – Telling Charlie

When I woke up, I felt familiar cold arms around me. I mumbled something incoherent, which even I could not decipher. Groggily, I opened my eyes.

"You're awake" said Edward with his silky voice, "You said some interesting things last night"

I felt myself stiffen. Edward laughed and released me from his icy hold.

"Mostly about me, I'm flattered" Edward paused, leaning over the side of the bed, "and a few enlightening pieces about our resident werewolf" I shuddered, immediately waking up and remembering. I remember that just two days previously, I told Jacob I loved him. A week ago, and Jacob found out I was marrying Edward. My gaze instantly flicked to the small gold ring on my left hand, and I began to fidget.

Edward could sense I was anxious, and he sat down beside me, removing my fidgeting fingers off the ring.

"Bella, are you sure you made the right choice, I mean-"I leapt off the bed in an instant, and whirled around to face him.

"Edward, get your head around the fact that I love you more than Jacob. Jake, I can live without. You _must _understand I could never, never live without you" Edward's cool expression softened a little, he opened his mouth to say something but I raised my hand. In doing so, I saw the ring, and dropped my hand again, and my eyes with it. I began to fidget again. _Bella, control yourself_. I told myself sternly.

"Jacob is a friend, Edward, and no matter what he would want, I want you, and he wants me to be happy, as do you, and I have made my choice" I said this with unwavering certainty, exactly what I felt.

"But you love Jacob, too, Bells. We both know that" Edward looked at me deeply with his intense topaz eyes.

"Bella?!" came a loud (and impatient) voice from downstairs.

"Coming Charlie!" I yelled back to the door, and when I looked back at my bed, Edward was gone. I quickly sped to the window and whispered out, "Remember, we have to tell Charlie" then I closed the window, and the curtains, and grabbed some clothes from the rack. I wanted a shower, and then breakfast, because I had a limited number of breakfasts to go before I never ate again.

* * *

It was around midday when Edward and I returned from the Cullens' house. Before I opened Charlie's houses door, I took Edwards hand in mine and turned my face up to his.

"I love you" I mouthed. Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me. He surprised me by laughing.

"What?"

"Charlie's thinking he wants fish for dinner" replied Edward, gesturing towards the door. I stamped my foot, "Dammit!" I mock-swore, "I forgot all about Charlie's dinner!" we both laughed and I unlocked the door with shaking hands…

* * *

"Hey, kiddo" came Charlie's cheerful shout when Edward and I walked into the threshold. He looked me up and down, pretending not to notice Edward's cool yet intimidating presence.

"What's up, Bells? You look anxious about something" Charlie gave Edward an equally intimidating glare. I searched, without looking, for Edward's hand and at once felt his ice-like hand in mine.

"Edward and I would like to tell you something" I said, and to my embarrassment, my voice quavered at the end. Charlie stiffened, his eyes flashing with curiosity, then that quickly turned to concealed anger.

I glanced quickly at Edward, who was looking at me. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, the same sort of feeling you get when pressured to start a speech or give an introduction in assembly at primary school. Only this wasn't primary school, this was the real world. This was my future I was just about to announce.

"Ch- Dad" I began. Charlie was already bracing himself and his hands turned into fists.

"Edward and I are engaged" Charlie didn't say a thing. He just glared, glaring first at me, then at Edward, then back again. "To be married"

The word, "married" seemed to set him off. I could see his face visibly turning red, it looked like he were about to explode. I glanced at Edward. As usual, he seemed calm and collected. Actually, it was like he found this amusing.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" he yelled, his fingers clenching and unclenching at the air, "YOU CANNOT!" he said, and then took a deep breath and gulped, "you cannot marry Edward Cullen, I forbid it…

"I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT AND YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOUNG MAN!" yelled Charlie at the top of his lungs, breathing fire and already pushing Edward towards the door. But I clung on to Edward's hand, tightly. Good thing he was stronger than most humans, or get would have a broken hand already.

Edward understood me, and stood his ground.

"Dad-"

"NO, BELLA! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"But Dad-"

Charlie turned to Edward to unleash his fury, "GET. OUT" he ordered, gesturing towards the door to illustrate the point.

"-Bella swan get this stupid, unruly boy out of my house right this moment or-"

"-Dad you have to understand that I love Edward more than anyone else and-"

"STOP!" yelled Edward with a menacing growl. That made Charlie and I stop bickering at once. Charlie turned white.

"I love your daughter, Chief Swan. There is nobody else id rather spend the rest of my existence with than her. She loves me too, and im sure we've made that clear to you. If you cared a single thing about Bella's happiness, you'd let her marry me." The room was silent. I was so proud of Edward. My Edward. I felt a flame of hope build up inside of me.

"Just one little word and you can consent. I promise with all my heart to keep her safe and love her until the end" Ok, now it was just starting to get a little lovey-dovey.

I waited tensely for Charlie's reply. I felt Edward tense beside me, too. This was one of the first times I had seen him truly worried about something other than my safety.

"No" Replied Charlie.

One little word could destroy my hope forever. That little burning flame of hope had been extinguished. I felt my eyes brim with tears, but before I could lash out, Edward pulled me firmly by the hand and led me outside.

**To be continued…**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q: Will Jacob make an appearance anytime soon?**

**A: **Yes, Jacob may appear in the next few chapters. Jacob and Edward will have a major face-off by the end of the sixth chapter.

**Q: How many chapters are you planning?**

**A: **I have no idea. I just go with the flow, man.

**Q: Will Alice come into the story?**

**A: **Yes. Alice, being one of my favourite Cullens, will come into the storyline in the third chapter.

THANKS FOR READING! Now review!


	2. Jacob's House

Chapter two – Jacob's house

I drove my large Chevy truck through the streets in Forks. Edward said, rigid and unspeaking next to me. For once he wasn't complaining about my slow driving. He just sat and stared out the window.

"So… that was scarier than being attacked by a bunch of ravenous vampires, wasn't it?" I prompted, looking in his direction nervously. He didn't reply and I stopped driving, parking at the side of the road. I turned towards him in my seat.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I said, and he still sat staring. I gently took hold of his chin and tried to force him around. I dropped my hand when he sat like a stone. I dropped my hand and sighed.

"Edward."

"Edward. You're being so childish" I stopped talking and dropped my eyes to the floor. I fiddled with the ring. I had a mind to leave the ring on the dashboard and run. But I didn't have the heart to do the former. I jumped out of the truck and ran down the street, not caring whether Edward noticed or not. He'd come around. He was just upset. But I'd never seen him like that before. So cold, and remote. Like a real vampire. How ironic. What I meant to say is, like a different vampire. Like the Volturi, like Jane. Like… I shuddered to think of it but, like Victoria. The same remote look she had on her face so often.

It was getting dark, but I had been wandering the streets for a while, and still no sign of Edward. I shivered. The night air was as cold as Edward's skin. I kept throwing glances over my shoulder, but I didn't want to turn back to Charlie's. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I recognized the street, and looked towards a smallish house on the corner. Jacob's house. And I found my legs walking in that direction before I realized what I was doing.

* * *

I hesitated before opening the door. Serves Edward right. If I go to Jacob, Edward can worry and blame himself for what happened this afternoon. No, I'm being selfish. Yes, I should, because he'll be worried and realizes how much he misses me. Besides, Alice wont be able to see me if im with Jacob. He will have no idea. I knocked on the door three times, and I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I rubbed at my arms. It was _really_ cold out. Wish I'd brought a jumper. 

"Bella?" said Jacob when the door opened. He looked surprised to see me.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Um… well, I-"I burst out crying. All the tears that had been building up inside me suddenly overflowed into a river.

"Hey…" began Jacob, and he gathered me in a bear hug and helped me inside, closing the door behind him.

I noticed that Billy wasn't home, but I wasn't surprised. He was planning to go on a camping trip with old Quil, and I guessed that was where he had gone.

I sat on the couch and waited for Jacob to come back with a cup of hot chocolate. He put his arm around me, and for once in a long time I was unperturbed.

"Now, what did that bloodsucker do now?" he asked, his concern suddenly turning to anger when I stopped crying.

"It wasn't really Edward's fault" Jacob stiffened at his name. I looked at his hands and saw them clenched into fists.

"Well we had to tell Charlie about… you know…" Jacob nodded sulkily.

"Charlie refused to give his consent, and well… Edward went all silent. I guess it just upset me that he would give up that easily."

"I would never give up that easily, Bella" he said, his mouth set in a grim line, his eyes dark.

"This isn't a competition, Jake" I replied, sternly.

"I know. But he shouldn't let you roam the streets at night-"

"He's not my guardian! He can't be there all the time, holding my hand, carrying me over puddles, wiping my face in the morning!" I burst out, "And then he blames himself when I get so much as a paper cut! But when I really feel upset, he pretends I don't exist" my lip trembled, and Jacob noticed, and patted my hand.

"It's alright, Bells. This is the first time he's done this."

"Yes… I suppose you're right." And the awkward silence ensued. I could feel Jacob's burning hot arm against my back.

"Jake… err, do you mind?" I gestured towards his arm. He looked offended.

"It's not what you think. It's just getting really hot in here" He nodded, taking his large arm off me. I looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Its just you're so tall. I remember the first time I met you and you were a shrimp. But now… you're almost twice the size of me!" I laughed.

"You exaggerate" he said, "Bell, I have to tell you something" he braced himself. This couldn't be good.

"I… I don't want you to turn into a bl- a vampire."

Immediately I began to feel anger.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. No more right than Edward" I replied, quietly. Jacob gazed down at me, his eyes pleading. That instantly reminded me of when he was younger.

"Please, Bella. For me?"

"I can't believe you're doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to plead your way in; but I'm telling you now, you wont get what you want, Jake" my eyes flashed angrily, and I stood up.

"Bella, I love you. That gives me the right to tell you my opinion"

I was silent for a moment. "Bells?"

"so you're saying that if I turn into a vampire, you wont care about me anymore" I said that as a statement, not a question.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant!" Jacob howled from the lounge room. I heard him follow me down the hall.

"you know what, Jake?" I began, whirling around to face him, "you're no worse than Edward. You give up too easily" I know my words stung, by the pained expression behind his big brown eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his clenched hands, and he was quivering in anger. Edward's words rung in my head._ Werewolves are dangerous to be around when they're mad. _And then Jacob's words, _I would never hurt you, Bella._ I decided not to stay around to discover the truth to that testament.

When I opened the door and stepped outside, I regretted my actions. Had I left on better terms, he may have offered to drive me home. It was pouring bucketfuls of rain and it was very windy… and cold. I pulled my arms around myself and, teeth chattering, I walked briskly onto the street. I rubbed my arms, which were completely covered in goosebumps. Alice would probably see me now, and tell Edward that I was fine. She'd look into the future and find that I'd reach Charlie's unscathed. There was no way I was going back to the Cullens'. He hadn't apologised. I was soaked to the skin when I became aware of a feeling… a feeling I was being watched. I looked around nervously, looking at the house windows. There was no one. No one at all.

A few blocks away, I became acutely aware of a soft padding of feet behind me. I froze in terror, and heard ragged breaths. My first thought was of Victoria, back from the dead, and that would probably have surprised me less than who I turned around to see.

To be continued…

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q: what will happen now?? Who's been following Bella?**

**A: **stick around and find out!! I'll update real soon.

**Q: Why does Bella want Edward to feel worried about her?**

**A: **she wants to assure herself that Edward still cares about her. Of course he does, but, you know Bella.


	3. Anger Management

Chapter three – anger management

I gasped and took a step back. There, about five or so metres ahead of me, was the huge, hulking form coming from between the shadows cast by the houses lining the road. Instantly, I knew who it was, but I didn't want to believe it. It was Jacob Black, as a werewolf. He had a determined glint in his beady eyes, and a couple of shivers sent down his spine. He scraped the ground in front of him, preparing to run at me. My eyes widened in fear and horror. He snorted a couple of times, and growled aggressively. Instinctively, I looked around. Yep, he was growling at something. At someone. At… me? His shaggy, slightly red fur was drenched, and it gave him a more fearsome appearance, and it made me realise that it was he who had been stalking me since I left. It didn't really surprise me much, but the fact that he was here, about to kill me, changed my opinion.

"No, Jake… please don't…," I whispered, but I doubt he could hear over the sheer force of the rain onto the road.

"Jacob… I love you" I said, a little louder. Despite myself, I took a step backwards. Stupid move. Jacob lunged. Everything from then on happened in slow motion. Jacob pushed me roughly to the ground, where I hit my head on the asphalt. I could smell that familiar rust and salt smell, the smell of blood. My vision went blurry, and I heard the werewolf whimper, then howl mournfully. Jacob stood over me, as a human, with a concerned, horrified, scared expression on his face. I felt his extremely hot arms around me.

"Bella…. I'm so sorry…" he began, and, despite the rain, there were genuine tears in his eyes.

"Get lost" was all I managed to say, before I passed out. That was the last time I would remember the vampires and werewolves living almost content with each other's presences.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in Forks' hospital. I looked warily around the white painted room when my eyes settled on Edward, who was sitting on a chair next to me, holding my hand. He smiled that crooked smile of his.

"I'll be right back" he told me, but I feebly tried to hold his hand again.

"Stay" I said, firmly. His eyes softened, but I could see the anger in them. His eyes were black, so I knew he was thirsty.

"Bella, you can't seriously deceive your parents this way by making them believe you're still unconscious"

"They wouldn't care" I mumbled. Edward frowned.

"And why wouldn't they?"

"Because you don't care, Jake doesn't-"

Edward let a low hiss erupt from his mouth, and whether that was due to my incomplete sentence or Jacobs name I wasn't sure. Probably both.

"That son of a –"he muttered under his breath, but didn't complete his sentence when he saw my expression.

"So you know what happened?"

"Not really, no. Alice told me you had suddenly appeared again, although id already guessed where you'd been. She said she saw you with a horrified expression on your face, walking through rain… we got there as soon as we could and that mongrel was stooped over you. I swear, Bella, I could have murdered him had I not been forced to take you to hospital."

"Edward…" I began, and I recoiled in horror, "Why can't I… feel my legs?" my voice cracked at the end and I looked around myself in panic. My left arm was completely bandaged, I couldn't feel my legs. These weren't good signs. Edward patted my non-injured arm.

"It's alright, Bella, honey… you've got temporary immobility in your legs-"

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed, and my eyes widened even further. Edward's eyes flicked to the scanner, where my heart rate raced. Edward held my hand firmly, and kissed me. My heart was alarmingly faster after that. Edward chuckled.

"I really shouldn't have done that" he said. Then he hummed some of my lullaby, and I instantly was calmer.

"what happened, Edward?"

"You tell me?!" he spat, and then, regretting his tone, kissed my other hand.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. No, don't say it was your fault. it's my own. I'm so, so sorry. I was mad at you, I guess, for giving up so easily, after Charlie. So I ran. You saw that part… anyway…." I struggled to remember the details.

"I ran around forks for a while. To clear my head, y'know. It started to get dark…"

"-and that dog sprang out of nowhere and maliciously attacked you?" accused Edward.

"No… it wasn't quite like that. I found myself at Jacob's and… being selfish old me I decided to go in, because Alice wouldn't be able to tell you where I was-" I paused, "and you'd get worried. So I started to bawl and Jake was there, comforting me. He told me that you shouldn't have let me go out on my own, and he told me he didn't want me to be a vampire"

Edward snorted, and muttered something that sounded like, "typical"

"So I guess I snapped. I told him he was no worse than you… because you gave up to easily" I gulped, and watched Edward's expression, but it was calm and collected. He surprised me when he put his head into his hands and groaned.

"Jacob was really mad, I could tell, so I decided to leave…it gets a bit fuzzy around here so bear with me" I saw Edward nod.

"It was cold… I had no jumper. It was raining heavily and…I admit as much as I was angry at you back then, I still wished you were beside me" Edward looked up and his features softened again.

"It was really dark… and I was a bit lost. I was wet through and sniffing when I heard breathing behind me. Edward, I thought it was Victoria. As stupid as it sounds I thought she was back from the dead and…" I cut off. Edward was beside me again, kissing my jaw.

"You don't need to be afraid ever again" he said, firmly, "I'll protect you" he stopped for me to continue.

"I turned around and I told Jake no. I could tell what he was trying to do. I said, 'no, Jake, please don't." I skipped out the part where I told him I loved him. I didn't want Edward to hear that, in spite of all the things he had done, I still loved Jacob.

"but then, since I' so stupid and clumsy in these sorts of situations, I took a sudden step backwards and he pushed me to the ground. My head hurt and I could smell blood. You know how I can smell blood, Edward" he nodded grimly.

"He said, 'im so sorry, Bella' and the last thing I said before I woke up was 'get lost'" I expected Edward to chuckle, or at least manage a small crooked smile, but his face remained serious.

"I swear, if I ever so much as see Jacob Black again-"

"Edward" I warned. He heard the tone in my voice and stopped. Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"Bella, you have three very deep cuts in your left arm, you're temporarily paralysed and you have been in a coma for a week-"

"-oh no"

"-and you expect Jacob to go unpunished" he flinched at Jacob's name, and I shot him a warning glance, "I think he's had punishment enough, Edward. He's so sorry… I can tell"

"You were losing consciousness" reminded Edward, "how _could_ you tell?"

"And Edward, how could _you_ tell I was hurt? How did you know where to find me? Alice?" Edward looked hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to see that mongrel ever again" he said, adopting a strange and unfamiliar cold, stern tone.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. For your own safety"

"My own-" I began in outrage, but I stopped when the door opened and in rushed Renee, Charlie and Carlisle followed by a dancing Alice, with a genuinely pleased smile on her impish face. Renee immediately scooped my unplastered arm around her neck and hugged me so tightly I was afraid id suffocate.

"Honey, Bella, honey…. Oh my lord…. Are you alright Bells?" she mumbled into my shirt, and I suddenly wondered whether she was actually comforting me or herself.

"I'm fine mum… mum, do you mind moving your arm a little" I winced, she had put the full force of her elbow into my plastered arm.

"Hey, Bella. Glad you're back with us" said Charlie. He was smiling, but it was a little frozen, like someone had stuffed him in a refrigerator for the past couple of hours. When he looked at Edward he maintained that look. It was fake, and I could see right through it. No doubt Edward could, too.

"Bella, never go walking around Forks at night again" chided Alice, giving me a susceptible wink. So that was the lie they had told. I was walking alone around the streets at night. I wonder if they said I was mugged, viciously attacked by a robber (after witnessing a house robbery), or if they actually said it was a wolf. That would be closest to the truth. I hoped they said I was attacked by a robber. Then I could make out that I put up a good fight.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Renee, looking at me closely.

"Yes, mum, im fine. In fact, I don't know if Charlie's told you yet, but…" Edward gave a stiff shake of his head behind Renée, and I shot him a confused look.

"Umm… nothing mum." I said, with a finality that was hard for Renee to bear. When I lived with Renee, there were no secrets. We were like the Gilmore Girls. Best friends first, mother and daughter second. The change was too much for her, I guess, after I moved to the remote town of forks.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" she asked me, with a strange expression on her face, mixed with concern.

"Yes, really"

Her eyes flashed anger, "Well, Bella, Charlie already told me." My eyes widened.

"Yes, he did" she nodded in Charlie's direction, but not looking away from my face.

"You can't marry that boy" she hushed into my ear; like she was trying not to alert anyone else in the room, but everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Mum! I-"Edward made a face and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, miss, but Bella needs to have her shots now"

"She won't be having any shots" said Renee, looking at Carlisle and back to me, "She won't be having any shots… not by you, or anyone from your family thank you very much" I heard a sharp intake of breath from my left, and looked over to see Alice, her eyes closed and her hands balled up into fists. I looked at Edward and he remained perfectly calm. Charlie seemed pleased. Renee was caught between terrified of what she was doing and angry at everyone in the room.

"But she needs regular shots in order to make a successful and speedy recovery" replied Carlisle, slowly. Renee glared at him. Carlisle looked at the scanner. My heart rate was dangerously slow… and I felt woozy. I felt my eyelids flutter and then shut.

"_What are you doing, young man?" _came Renee's voice, a little muffled.

"_Hey! What's he doing? Don't you dare jab that needle into her, Mr. Cullen!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" _I felt a sharp stab of pain in my arm.

"_I'm trying to save Bella's life, Renee!" came Edward's silky voice, rimmed with panic, "She's dying…. Look at the scanner" _I heard Charlie gasp. Alice squealed. Some footsteps came from the door and I heard Alice's voice in my ear.

"_Bella… it's Ok. You'll be fine. You're going to lose your memory so you wont remember what im about to say… but Bella… I need to tell you something important-"_

Then, I woke up.


	4. Memory Lost

Chapter four – Memory Lost

"Hello? Bella… you're ok!" came the voice of a strange looking woman. She wore drab looking clothes, brown and grey; she had blue eyes and brown hair. She was in hysterics. Her mascara was dripping down her face, leaving black lines and smudges from where she had wiped her face. A man stood behind her, he was blonde and rather mousy looking. His arm was on her shoulder, patting her. Instinctively, I smiled.

"Bella…" the man said, "Jacob tried to come to see you but… Edward insisted he didn't come in…"

"Who's Edward?" I suddenly became aware of a boy outside. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I was transfixed. He was speaking to a short, pixie-like girl in hushed tones. The man and woman looked surprised.

"Excuse me, honey?"

"Who's Edward? Who's Jacob? And who are you?" I asked, squinting in confusion at the faces in front of me.

The woman looked like she was about to break down again.

"Bella…" began the man, "Im Charlie, your dad. This is Renee, your mum" he said, indicating to the woman. I began to feel embarrassed.

"Oh… im sorry. I had no idea. Must've forgotten. So who's Edward and Jacob?"

"See, I told you she'd have temporary amnesia" whispered Renee under her breath.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Bella, you're in hospital. You had an accident… you were attacked"

"Attacked?" my eyes widened in confusion, "By whom?"

"By a wolf, honey" completed Charlie. He continued to pat Renee on the shoulder. The boy outside the window saw me and rushed inside. Charlie and Renee gave him a look which clearly showed their dislike, and I wondered how I should react to his presence. He came and sat next to me, and kissed me on my hand. I blushed and my heart rate went up.

"Bella… Im so glad you're awake…" the boy frowned. I was still too stunned to move, so I just smiled.

"You do… remember me… don't you?" he asked, patting my hand. The frown remained on his face as if it was sculpted there.

"Um… I…" I managed. His frown deepened.

"I'm Edward, Bella. Edward Cullen. You remember me, right?" he sounded panicked.

"Err… yes, on second thoughts I do. I saw that doctor walking past a few minutes ago. Cullen. You must be the doctor's son"

"Bells, this isn't a joke, is it?" his voice was oddly high pitched. He grabbed my hand.

"See this?" he asked, pointing to a small gold ring on my finger, "Can't you remember _anything?"_

I blinked in confusion. Edward's grip tightened.

"Im sorry, Edward… I really don't know. Im so… confused" I admitted, letting my eyes drop. Edward loosened the grip. I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes. Edward put his arms around me, and I was shocked to discover they were icy cold, suddenly familiar. I felt a surge of love and adoration well up inside me. And I remembered I loved Edward Cullen.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I know" he whispered back. When he let go of me, he sighed.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked, "you only have temporary amnesia, you should remember everything in a month or so."

I nodded, and shut my eyes, laying back on the pillow to think.

"Are you planning to answer my question?" he asked.

"hm. Give me a minute" I replied. When I opened my eyes, I looked at Edward, who was regarding me with his black eyes.

"were your eyes always black?" Edward shifted uncomfortably, and shrugged. I started fiddling with my bracelet.

"Hey… I remember this" I said, squinting at the bracelet as if that would help me remember.

"It's a wolf… "I paused for a moment, thinking, "a wolf…" Edward nodded condescendingly. I glared at him.

"Someone gave this to me. Someone…tall. He made this for… my birthday? Or maybe some other occasion…" I stopped again.

"Bella, that was-"

"my graduation! That's it!" I was pleased at my self to be remembering things so quickly. I was on a roll. A little surprised, though, that Edward didn't share my jubilance.

"what was his name? it started with a J" I said. Edward nodded, looking uncomfortable again.

"was it Josh? Joe? John…?" I frowned in concentration, "Jake… Jacob!! Jacob Black!" I exclaimed, grinning. Edward was smoldering.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" there was silence. After a while, he shook his head. He looked heartbroken, and I couldn't figure out why. Not remembering was so frustrating. Suddenly I wished I could read his mind. Somewhere behind those blank, black eyes I saw a flicker of emotion. He leapt up.

"Well, Bella" he said in monotone, "I'm really thirsty, I don't think I can stand it much longer"

"Here" I said, picking up a glass of water from my side table. I held it out for him, but Edward's eyebrows shot up. He was suppressing laughter.

"Its all right" I encouraged, "I haven't drunk from it" Edward just froze, with that expression which showed me he was resisting the urge to laugh. Boy, Edward Cullen was one strange male. Maybe he was allergic to water. I highly doubted that.

This time, Edward _did_ laugh.

"I don't think that'll do much good" he replied, kissing me on the top of the head.

"why not?" he shot me a look of utter disbelief.

"you know, I'm starting to like this amnesia thing. Its hilarious."

"Im glad you find me amusing" I said, sarcastically. I scowled at him. His brownish red hair glinted in the light. He wrote something on paper he got from the table.

_Bella,_

_Stay out of trouble._

_Here's my number to call if there is any. I presume there will be._

**Edward**

"Why – and how – can I possibly get into trouble when im stuck here?"

"I don't want to give you any ideas" replied Edward, "trust me, right now I know you better than you know yourself." I was struck with sudden anxiousness, and my stomach fliopped.

"but… surely you don't have to leave?" I asked hopefully, "cant you just grab a coffee from a machine and come back?"

"No bells" he replied in a condescending fashion, "im going with Alice to hunt."

"Hunt?" I asked, but he took it as a rhetorical.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he had turned around to leave.

"how did I get the amnesia?" he turned back again.

"Sorry, Bells. I thought it was the right drug. You were near death. Your mum refused to…" he took a look at me.

"… co-operate" he finished.

"oh" Edward looked pained. I nodded.

Then he stooped and touched my bracelet, picking up a small diamond looking sphere into his palm.

"do you remember this?" he asked silkily.

I shrugged, "Jacob put it on, I guess"

"okay" he said, after a moment's hesitation. His voice was cold and flat.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Bella" he paused.

"don't let Jacob Black see you"

Before I could reply, he kissed me on the cheek and neck, and I was paralyzed temporarily. Then he left, only looking back twice.

To be continued...


End file.
